Kingdom Hearts 3
by psn123
Summary: The war begins. Four journeys, one fantastic adventure, filled with characters you love and all my kh o.c's Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one; Mysterious Tower

The four keyblade wielders stood in front of the large desk. Master Yensid looked upon them with an unseen hope.

The first, wielder of Ultima, Sora, wore his usual black tank top with matching pants, gloves, jacket, and shoes. His spiky brown hair and ocean blue eyes made him look abit obnoxious.

Next was Kairi, princess of the Pure Hearts. She wore a pink dress and purple sandals. Her long red hair and indigo blue eyes gave her a heart warming look.

Third was Lea. Known as the Flurr of the Dancing Flame, wore a mustard colored tank top, a yellow scarf, blue jeans, and sneakers. With flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. Even though he's the eldest of the four, he's also the newest addition.

Finally Master Riku. Wielder of Way to Dawn, wears a black tank covered by a yellow and white sleeveless jacket, black jeans, and yellow sneakers. Has silver hair and teal eyes.

Yensid looked each of them over with caution.

"The time has come to gather the seven guardians of light and collect the seven princesses of heart. Mickey will not be able to join you for he is spying on Xehanort. The four of you must go separate ways to complete the task at hand. It's likely that you may encounter with one of the thirteen and possibly have to face Malifocent."

The four nodded.

"Kairi, Lea, Sora, each of you have completed your training and earned the titles keyblade masters."

The three looked at each other in glee.

The wizard waved his hand and four pieces of armor appeared.

"Theses will be your armor. Use them wisely." Said the Sorcerer as they put them on. "The path ahead is dangerous, make allies were you can, and always protect the light."

As they vanished behind the large doors Yensid bowed his head. "And may the light of Kingdom Hearts be with you and guide you." He whispered as silence fell upon the Tower.

Next time.

Kairi lands in Disney Town in time for the Carnival where she meets Sage in training, Lulu Lupo and the misplaced fairy Ino. But the Carnival may be cancelled do to heartless attacks.

Chapter two

Disney Town.

Please Review. (I have no ownership of Kingdom hearts.)


	2. Chapter 2 Disney Town

Chapter two; Disney Town

As Kairi left her gummy ship, she had pulled her long red hair back in a braid. She now wore a baby blue sweater over her dress, with matching blue leggings and pink sneakers. She was awe struck by the sight of the town.

Jugglers, magicians, and acrobats performed every which way. Colorful tents dotted the streets which teamed with people.

"Well highya Kairi. Hyuck." Called Goofy who was followed by a younger dog looking person.

"Good to see you again Goofy. Who might this be?" She asked.

"My name is Max. Goofy is my dad." He said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Max. You wouldn't mind telling me what's going on." The keyblade master asked pointing to the crowded streets.

"It's the Disney Town Carnival. Though it may not be the best time for it, a little laughter can bring out the best in a person." Said Max thoughtfully.

Kairi nodded silently remembering the carnivals back on Destiny Island. How she missed her home.

"Hay Max, why don't you show her around while I get Queen Minnie." Announced Goofy.

Max agreed taking Kairi's hand and leading her through the crowd. They watched as people played games, road the merry go round, and laughed as though the world was at peace. Kairi's attention was caught by a peculiar tent. It was colored with light blues and pinks with a sign that read 'Magical Wolf.'

The curtains were pulled back and a stage could be seen where a girl of seven to eight years old stood. She had short light pink hair with light blue bangs and wore a navy blue tail coat, a pink skirt, white combat boots and matching white gloves. Her eyes were pink.

"I am the great Lulu Lupo." She announced as she sent pink and white ribbons toward the crowd. Before they touched any surface they transformed into doves and flew away.

Kairi and Max applauded along with the audience. They watched in awe as she performed more magic and illusion. Soon it was over and they crowd began to depart as the young girl put her things into a wooden chest.

"That was amazing." Said Kairi walking up to her. "How did you do it?"

"If you think that was all parlor tricks you are mistaken." The pinket proclaimed. "I'm a Sage in training, and what you saw was real magic."

Before Max or Kairi could reply a scream echoed through the streets. A small fairy with hot pink hair and violet eyes flew towards them.

"What's wrong Ino?" Questioned Lulu as the fairy flew behind Kairi. Her question was answered when everyone began to flee as a hoard of Heartless, shadows and knights, began to descend on them.

"Max, take Lulu and Ino and get out of here." Said Kairi calling Lady Luck to her hand. Lulu stepped forward and pulled out two blue pistols.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Max took Ino and fled, vanishing into the crowd. Kairi and Lulu ran into battle. The pinket jumped into the air and spun herself so that she was looking down at the Heartless.

"Thundera Strike!"

The ends of her pistols lit up a radiant yellow, and blasted the monsters sending her higher into the air. Kairi hooked the end of her Keyblade around a soldier heartless neck and used it to spin around in mid air, slamming her feet in to any thing that got close. Once she regained her ground she pulled forward slicing its head from its shoulders.

Lulu landed on top of a lamp post and began to spin around freezing any Heartless that drew near. Kairi used the Keyblade to shatter the frozen monsters into dust, which evaporated into black smoke.

In a matter of minutes they had defeated them all.

"If those heartless don't stop attacking," announced none other than Queen Minnie herself, "then we'll have to cancel the Carnival."

"You mean this isn't the first." Said the princess in astonishment.

"And it's probably not the last." Spat Max.

"I'm glad your here Master Kairi." Said Minnie taking the princess by the arm. "You may be just what we need."

Next time.

Kairi and Lulu prepare to take Pete head on and take out the European known as the Heartless egg.

Chapter 3 The Heartless Egg.

I hope you like this story so far. Anyway it has a long way to go. Let's see if I can get to 31 chapters.

Here's Contents.

1 Mysterious Tower

2 Disney Town

3 The Heartless Egg

4 Radiant Gardens

5 Sora and the Shooting Stars.

6 Neverland

7 Forgiveness.

I'll put up more after chapter 7.

Thanks. Please Review.


End file.
